


My Brown Shirt

by Bandshe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	My Brown Shirt

You get home early, something you rarely do and all you want is to sleep. You hear muffled noises come from your room and head up the stairs.

You hear a woman moaning and you hear him do the same. It’s not the first time you walked in on him jerking off, but this time it’s different. You open the door a bit, because you like to watch him before surprising him, except you’re the one who is surprised.

This isn’t Sam, not the man who asked you to marry him, not the man who always makes plans for the future. The man on your bed, the man who is fucking some unknown woman, who is wearing the same brown shirt of his that you wear, is not Sam. It can’t be, it just isn’t.

You watch him fuck her like he does you, moaning out her name like he does yours. Telling her he loves her as he thrusts himself deep inside her. Fucking her, on your bed. Everything you are to him, is what she is at that very moment. She is the one he’s seeking pleasure from, not you.

She calls him _Captain_ , only you do that. This isn’t him, this is some strange man and his woman on your bed. Maybe you’re dreaming, that’s it, it’s a nightmare that you’ll soon wake up from. Any minute now, any minute.

His hands dig into her waist as she bounces on his cock. Why is she wearing his shirt, _your_ shirt?

“Sam, I’m coming.”

“Come for me, babygirl.”

 _Babygirl. Babygirl._ You repeat to yourself. That’s what he calls you. That’s what Sam, the man on his back with the woman who is wearing his, no, _your_ shirt, is calling her. Your heart sinks, the floor opens up from under you. The tears, come and they come hard. Your stomach churns as you watch her enjoy him.

“Oh God, yes!” She screams as she hits her peak.

“Atta girl.” He wraps his arms around her and brings her in for a kiss.

Denial is a powerful drug, but you snap out of it quickly. You take the ring he gave you, a symbol of his _love_ for you and throw it at them.

“Samuel Drake, you fucking asshole, I thought you loved me.”


End file.
